


In the Library

by TheRedWulf



Series: Stansa One Shots [34]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Doctor!Stannis, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Post War, Strangers, Unexpected attraction, World War II, meet cute, stansa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24885997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/pseuds/TheRedWulf
Summary: AU - Post War - In which Sansa seeks the man who fought beside her Father during the War...Picset is viewableHERE
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon & Sansa Stark, Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Series: Stansa One Shots [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1405915
Comments: 41
Kudos: 146





	In the Library

**Author's Note:**

> Another quick piece for the 1,000 Words or less challenge! I have been meaning to post this for a while, just haven't gotten around to it. Stansa! Meet cute!
> 
> This started as something else entirely and evolved as it went. Just a little meet cute. 
> 
> Again, this is a new series where I challenge myself (and limit myself) to write 1,000 word or less vignettes. This will include multiple pairings, universes etc, and allow me to write little scene drabbles as they come to mind. I will do my best to create photo-sets for each vignette, so hopefully you enjoy them.

**Storm’s End - c.1947**

Sansa stepped into the sprawling, nearly-empty library, suddenly aware of how loud her high heels were on the ancient wooden flooring. Sansa removed her hat, grateful to be out of the afternoon sun, and made sure to tuck the pin back into the wool. The librarian at the front desk looked up at her entrance, but quickly returned her attention to her work. 

She hadn’t anticipated the library being quite this big and, frankly, she wasn’t entirely sure where to begin. The phrase ‘needle in a haystack’ came to mind, though in this case the needle was a man and the haystack was...well, thousands of irreplaceable books, scrolls and articles. 

“E--excuse me” Sansa said softly, taking a step towards the librarian. 

“Lost?” the older woman drew her glasses down her nose, making a show of looking over Sansa’s perfectly coiffed hair, elegant dress and stockings. 

“No, actually” Sansa wanted to glare at the harpy. “I am looking for Dr. Stannis Baratheon, I have been told I could locate him here.” 

“Back corner,” the librarian scoffed. “But honey, if you’re here about your grade--” 

“No,” Sansa’s lips fell into a flat line. “I’m not a student, thank you” she added and walked past the desk, making her way through the towering shelves. Rounding a corner she found the man she’d been searching for for the better part of two hours. His back was to her, a shock of salt and pepper atop his head and a crisp black suit jacket hanging over the back of his chair. 

Taking a deep breath, she strode closer, stopping when she reached the vacant chair across from him. 

“Dr. Baratheon?” she said softly and his eyes lifted from the page and went directly to hers. She hadn’t expected his eyes to be so...blue. He was actually quite handsome in person. The only photograph she had seen of him was in black and white, clearly it didn’t do him justice. 

“Yes?” he paused, looking up at her with an odd expression. Almost like he recognized her, but couldn't place her.

"Hello" she smiled softly as she set her things atop of the wooden table and extended her hand. “I am Sansa Stark, Dr. Baratheon, I believe you knew my Father.” 

“Oh” he stood quickly, taking her hand in his own much larger one. “I do--did. I am so very sorry.” 

“Thank you” she released his hand. “May I sit?” 

“Please” he motioned for her to take the chair and did not retake his seat until she had taken her own. “Forgive me but, you are a long way from Winterfell.” 

“I know” she agreed. “But in light of recent events, I wanted to come and speak with you myself.” 

“With me?” his brows rose in surprise and he ran a hand over his jaw, drawing attention to the five o’clock shadow that had grown on chiseled features. 

“Yes” she opened her clutch and pulled out the neatly folded envelope. She opened it and smoothed her fingers over the Army insignia in the corner. “It was your testimony that convinced them to reopen the case of my Father’s disappearance, Dr. Baratheon. I have been trying for years to persuade the Army into doing something--anything, but you were able to do what I could not” she placed the envelope on the table, mindful of the books and papers he had spread out across the top. 

“They’ve opened an official investigation?” he asked, pulling the paperwork from the envelope to read it over. 

“They have” Sansa swallowed a wave of emotion--sadness and relief. She knew in her heart that her Father was dead, but she wanted to know how, why and hold those responsible for his death, accountable. The Army hadn’t been keen on listening to the ‘incessant ramblings’ of a young woman, but after she had reached out via telephone to Stannis, who had served with her Father, he had promised to send a letter.

He hadn’t failed her. 

“I am glad to hear it” he nodded, turning the page. “The war…” he trailed off, raising his eyes to hers. “I don’t need to tell you how awful it was, Miss. Stark.” 

“Please, call me Sansa” she assured him. “I have heard so much about you from Father’s letters, I feel as if I know you already.” 

A smile ghosted at the corner of his mouth, “He spoke of you often as well, Sansa. He was very proud of you.” 

“Oh” she bit her lower lip, trying to stem back a fresh wave of tears but they were too powerful to stop. Turning away she felt the hot droplets burn down her cheeks; after her Father’s disappearance and her Mother’s death, she would have thought she’d cried out all of her tears by now, but there always managed to be more. The slide of a chair reached her ears and she jumped as Stannis crouched beside her chair. 

“Here” he offered her a soft handkerchief and she carefully took it. 

“Thank you” she sniffled and carefully dabbed under her eyes, trying not to smear her mascara too badly. 

“He always spoke highly of you,” Stannis said quietly. “And I am certain that there wasn’t a man in our unit that wasn’t half in love with you the moment they saw your photograph” he added, her cheeks heating at his compliment. 

“Even you, Dr. Baratheon?” she said with a watery laugh. 

“Yes, well I left the flirtations to the enlisted men” he smiled then, a true smile that reached the storm in his eyes. 

“I came to ask you to dinner,” she explained. “To thank you properly for your help. It means more than I could ever say.” 

“In that case” he said, rising to his full, imposing height. “I insist that you call me Stannis” he offered his hand. She took it gratefully, smoothly rising to her feet. 

“Stannis” she repeated, looking up at him. 

“Shall we?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr for pic sets and more shenanigans!  
> @the-red-wulf or https://the-red-wulf.tumblr.com/


End file.
